


do you want to?

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt was 22. take my hand fromthis list.





	do you want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 22. take my hand from [this list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170941293187/femslash-february-prompt-list)

‘Take my hand,’ Margaery asks, right before she orders ‘RUN!’ Sansa does.

Sansa’s hand is not far from Margaery’s after that, if not being held, then she thinks about holding it, often, usually, forever.

‘Take my hand?’ Margaery pleads when the old world crumbles around them and all they have is each other. Sansa does, holds on tight. Holds, even when she’s being torn away. 

‘Take my hand,’ Sansa replies with when Margaery asks ‘Do you want to --- ?’

Margaery does and they do and their hands are never apart since that day, holding onto each other through life and beyond.


End file.
